An Angel's Attack
by tazlvr2001
Summary: Kris is attacked in her home.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have been working on this one for a while and have a few chapters ready so I thought I would post this small one as a little teaser.**

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning. Kelly watched the waves in the ocean as she waited outside Kris' beach house. She had honked the horn a few minutes ago to let Kris know that she had arrived. The previous day, Kris had to bring her Cobra to the mechanic for a few repairs and Kelly had offered to give her a ride to work. After waiting five minutes, Kelly figured that Kris was running late so she turned off the mustang and got out of the car. It was 8:45 and they were supposed to be at the office at 9:30am. Charlie would be calling with the details of their next case.

Kelly walked up to the front door, "Kris, we're going to be late and you know what Bos says, 'Time is money'," she called, knocking on the door. As she knocked on the door, the door was pushed open by the light force of her knocks. Kelly stepped inside the house and was shocked with the sight before her. It looked like there had been a wild party the night before. "Kris, are you here?" Kelly called out for her friend again. Kelly noticed Kris' gun lying on the floor near the couch. Growing very worried for her friend, she called out again "Kris."

Kelly reached the doorway to Kris' bedroom and opened it. Kris was lying on the bed in her nightgown. She had visible bruises on her wrists and face. Kelly walked over to the bed and shook Kris' shoulder, but Kris wouldn't wake up. Kelly placed two fingers at Kris' neck and was relieved to feel a weak pulse. She then picked up the phone and dialed 911. When she hung up with them, she immediately dialed the office.

**At the office**

"Have you tried their cars and homes?" Charlie asked.

"Kris' car is at the mechanics, Charlie," Sabrina answered. "Kelly was supposed to pick her up this morning."

"There is no answer at Kelly's house or her car phone," said Bosley. "I was just about to call Kris' house when you called, Charlie."

Just then the second office phone line started to ring. "Charlie, the other line has a call on it. It could be one of the girls. I'll put the call on conference so that you can listen in . . . Townsend Associates."

"Bos, it's Kelly."

"Kelly, where are you? Is everything okay?"

"I'm at Kris' house. It looks like she had a not-so-friendly visitor last night," Kelly explained.

"Is she alright, Angel?" Charlie asked.

"She's unconscious and there are bruises on her wrists and face. I called 911, and I am waiting for the ambulance to get here."

"We'll meet you at the hospital," said Sabrina.

"I'll call the police and make sure that they keep us informed of the investigation. Give me a call as soon as you here from the doctor about Kris' condition."

"Charlie, do you know where Jill is? We have to let her know," said Bosley.

"Jill is in Las Vegas at a racing expo. I'll try and track her down now," answered Charlie.

"I have to go the ambulance is just pulling up," said Kelly and she hung the phone up.

"Bos, let's get to the hospital," said Sabrina.

"We'll call you as soon as we speak with the doctor Charlie," said Bosley as he hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**At Kris' house**

The paramedics came into the house. "She's in the bedroom," said Kelly showing them the way.

"Kelly!" Kelly spun towards the door and saw Bill, Sabrina's ex-husband entering Kris' house.

"Bill, what are you doing here," said Kelly.

"I heard the call come in over the scanner and recognized the address. Then my Lieutenant told me that Charlie had called to ask for me to be assigned to the case," Bill explained. "What happened here?"

"I really don't know. I came to pick Kris up for work because her car is in the shop. She didn't come outside right away, so I went to knock on the door and the door opened slightly," explained Kelly. "I walked in and spotted Kris's gun over on the floor, and then I went into her bedroom and found her unconscious on the bed."

"Do you know where Jill is?" Bill asked.

"She is in Las Vegas for a fan expo," Kelly responded. "Charlie is trying to track her down. Bill, do you think this is the same guy who's attacking the women along the beach?"

"Looks like it. They have all been blondes, at home alone. I have been leading this investigation and trying to find this guy for three weeks. I even called Sabrina and asked her to warn Kris about him."

"We both did, but you know Kris. She is stubborn and refused to leave her house. She wouldn't come and stay with us."

The paramedics wheeled Kris out of her bedroom. "We have to get her to the hospital," said Joe.

Bill turned to Kelly, "Go ahead. I'll catch up with you at the hospital."

"Thank you," Kelly said gratefully as she followed to the ambulance.

Kelly joined Kris and the paramedic, Joe in the back of the ambulance. Joe looked over at Kelly, "Don't worry she is going to be fine."

Kelly smiled at him, "Thank you and please don't take this the wrong way, but I will believe that when I see her awake with my own eyes." Kelly placed her hand onto Kris' leg and silently said a prayer to God that she would be okay as the ambulance drove off.

Not even ten minutes after the ambulance left, Jill pulled up. She noticed all of the cop cars outside her sister's house. She ran inside calling her sister's name, "Kris!" Bill came out of Kris' bedroom when he heard Jill. Jill looks at him, "Bill, what's happened? Where is Kris?" Jill looked at him confused and worried.

"I thought you were in Las Vegas. Charlie's trying to call you there," said Bill apologetically.

"I left early and decided to surprise Kris with a visit. Bill, what has happened?" Jill demanded.

"Let's go outside," said Bill as he led the way to the outside deck. "Jill, Kris was attacked this morning."

"Attacked! Is she okay?"

"When she left here she was unconscious. Kelly is with her. She is the one that found Kris. Apparently her car is in the shop and Kelly was giving her a ride to work. When Kris did not come outside right away, Kelly came inside to see what was taking her so long. She found the place a mess and Kris' gun lying on the floor. Kelly then went into Kris' bedroom and found her on the bed unconscious. I found this rag next to her bed. It's soaked with chloroform."

"I have to get to the hospital."

"Let me drive you. I was on the way there now and you are not really in the best frame of mind." Jill agreed and walked towards Bill's car.

**At the hospital**

The ambulance pulled up and Joe and his partner wheeled Kris into the emergency room. Kelly followed closely and didn't stop until one of the nurses came and told her to wait in the waiting room. "I promise, the doctor will meet you there as soon as he is able to," the nurse insisted.

Kelly nodded and walked towards the waiting room. She found Sabrina and Bosley already there waiting for her. They stood up when she walked in. "How is she?" asked Sabrina.

"There's no change. She is still unconscious," answered Kelly. "Bill responded to the call. Apparently Charlie called the precinct and asked that he be assigned to the case.

"I figured he would do that," said Bosley. "Besides you girls, Bill is the only one Charlie would want to oversee this investigation."

**In Bill's car**

"Bill, what are you not telling me?" asked Jill.

Bill sighed and looked at her. "The past several weeks, there have been a number of attacks along the beach front properties. They have all been blond women living alone or at home alone. The attacks have all happened in the early morning hours."

"What happened to these women?"

Looking at Jill as he drove, Bill took a deep breath before he explained, "I'm sorry, Jill." Bill sighed once more. "He would sexually assault them and then he would hold a chloroformed rag over their mouth and nose until they were dead. We are not sure which act he would perform first. It seems that Kelly surprised him. We found evidence that he exited through Kris' bedroom window. From what we can tell he did use the chloroformed rag but I'm not aware if she was assaulted or not. The doctors will be able to tell us that. . . Jill I promise you that I will find this guy."

Bill up outside the hospital and he and Jill ran inside.

**In the waiting room**

"Bill seems to think this is the same guy that's been attacking the women along the beach," says Kelly.

"That's exactly what we were afraid would happen," said Sabrina. "We begged her to come and stay with us until this guy was caught."

"You know Kris is too stubborn to run away from danger. As I recall you all are," said Bosley.

Kelly was about to comment on Bosley's statement when she heard a familiar voice outside the waiting room.

"My sister was brought in a little while ago. Her name is Kris Munroe," said Jill.

"Please go into the waiting room, the doctor will be out to see you when he is able to." Nurse Jane directed her.

"Jill!" said Kelly as she ran out to her friend. They exchanged hugs as did Jill with both Sabrina and Bosley. Bill shook hands with Bosley and kissed Sabrina on her cheek. Even though they were no longer married, they still cared deeply for each other.

"We thought you were in Las Vegas," said Sabrina.

"I decided to leave a day early to surprise Kris and visit for the day," Jill replied. "When I got to the house I saw all of the cop cars and I met up with Bill inside and he told me what happened. Have the doctors been out yet?"

"No we are still waiting," said Bosley. "Come on let's sit down."

"Bill, do you really think this is the same guy?" asked Sabrina.

"If it is not, then it is a really good copycat. The only difference is that the other women never made it to the hospital in time."

"The other women didn't have the bruises that Kris has," said Kelly.

"That is true," agreed Bill. "But those other women were not trained in self defense like Kris. This guy wasn't expecting her to fight back. My guess is that she also gave him a few bruises. We are keeping a close eye on the emergency rooms for men who come in with injuries from a fight. If he goes to the hospital, we will get him."

Jill put her head in her hands. Bosley walked over to her. "She'll be okay. Kris is strong and she is a fighter."

Jill rested her head on Bosley's shoulder as the door to the waiting room opened and the Doctor walked in. Jill, Kelly, Sabrina, Bosley and Bill all stood as he approached them. "Are you all here for Ms. Munroe?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for your reviews. This story is already written, however I finished a few months ago and am just starting to post it now. Updates should be frequent, but I am reading through it again as I go and making changes to the story as I second guess what I originally wrote. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Please leave a review!!**

"Yes, Kris is my sister; how is she?" asked Jill.

"Ms. Munroe is still unconscious. From the bruises on her face, wrists and chest, I would say that she put up a good fight. She also has a few bruised ribs, but those should heal in a few weeks. My main concern at his time is the amount of chloroform that is in her system."

"Will she be alright?" Bosley asked.

"Doctor, was my sister . . . was she . . ." Assuming that Bill's assumption was correct and that Kris' attacker was the man who had been raping and killing women, Jill could not bring herself to fully ask if her sister had been raped.

The Doctor understood what Jill was trying to ask her. "Based on the bruises in that area, I'm afraid so."

"Oh no," said Kelly. Sabrina put her hand on her forehead, as if a big headache had just affected her, and Bosley put his arms around Jill's shoulders.

"How long will she be unconscious?" asked Jill.

"It could be anywhere from thirty minutes to a few hours before she wakes up," the doctor replied. "She will need to stay in the hospital for a few days. We have moved her upstairs and a private room has already been arranged for her. Nurse Jane will take you all up to her room."

"You girls go ahead, I will meet you there. I need to call Charlie," said Bosley.

"I am going to go and call the station to update my Lieutenant," said Bill as he squeezed Sabrina's hand. "I am sorry, Jill." Jill just nodded at him in reply.

"Come with me, and I will bring you upstairs," said the nurse. Sabrina put her arms around Jill as the three friends followed the nurse in silence. The elevator arrived at Kris' floor and they all exited. Nurse Jane turned to Jill, "Your sister is in the last room on the right."

"Thank you," said Jill as they all she turned and walked down the hallway.

She stopped outside Kris' room. Sabrina watched as her friend stood frozen, unable to open the door. "Come on Jill, Kelly and I are here with you. We'll go inside together." Sabrina took Jill's hand in hers and opened the door. They walked inside.

Jill gasped as she saw the bruises on Kris' face. She stepped up to Kris' bed and put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Kris, it's Jill. Bri and Kelly are here too and Bosley will be up shortly." She turned and looked and her friends, who offered her an encouraging, smile. Jill pulled a chair up and sat next to her sister, taking Kris' hand in hers.

Bosley walked into the room. He looked at Kris and his heart ached when he saw the bruises on her face. "Charlie asked me to keep him updated. He told me to tell you that he is sorry he didn't call you right away Jill. We all wanted to wait till we knew more about Kris' condition before we told you."

Jill nodded her head. "I know and I am thankful for that." Jill looked down and gently ran her finger over one of Kris' bruised wrists.

They sat there in silence for the next fifteen minutes. Kris' fingers started to move, and Jill looked up at her sister. "Kris, that's it open your eyes, honey."

The first face Kris recognized was her sister's. "Jill?" she questioned not sure of where she was. Reality set in as she looked at her friends, or maybe it was the pain that she suddenly started to feel radiate throughout her body. Tears started to form in her eyes as she remembered the events that took place earlier in the day.

Noticing how upset her sister was getting, Jill placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's okay honey, I'm here. You are in the hospital and everything is going to be fine," said Jill.

"I'll go get the doctor," said Sabrina and she ran out of the room.

"Kris, do you remember what happened?" asked Kelly.

Kris nodded. "I was woken up by a noise in the living room. I thought that I had overslept and you used the key I gave you to let yourself in. I walked into the room and that's when I saw him. He ran towards me and I was able to fight him off at first. He lost his balance and fell backwards. I ran to the table to get my gun out of my bag and he came behind me. We struggled some more. At some point I dropped the gun. He forced me into the bedroom and . . . and . . ." Kris started to cry unable to continue to speak.

"Shhh . . . it's okay when you are ready, you'll talk about it. You just rest now," said Jill as she ran her fingers through Kris' hair. Kris could only nod her head in reply.

Sabrina came back into the room with the doctor close behind. "Hello Kris, I'm Doctor Jackson. I took care of you when you were brought into the emergency room. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore," Kris replied weakly.

"I'll send the nurse in with some pain killers." The doctor took out his pen and held it up so Kris could see it. "Kris, follow the pen for me." Kris was successful and the doctor smiled at her, "Very good. I want to keep you for a few days to make sure that there are no side effects from the chloroform and your bruised ribs. I'll be back before my shift ends to check on you."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Kris. After the doctor left, Kris looked at Sabrina and Kelly. "Chloroform?"

"A rag doused with chloroform was found hear your bed," said Kelly.

Kris looked at Sabrina, "It was him, wasn't it?"

Sabrina looked around at her friends and then she looked at Kris. "Yes, we think that it was." Tears began to flow to Kris' eyes.

Bill walked in the door and saw that Kris was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm in pain, but the doctor says I'll be okay," she answered.

"I'm glad," said Bill as he and two officers entered the room. Bill turned and introduced them. "Gentlemen, this is Kris Munroe. Kris this is Mike Dudley and Dan Jacobs, they are officers assigned to my task force." They both nodded at Kris. "Ms. Munroe is a personal friend of mine, so I trust that you will take this assignment very seriously."

"What's going on, Bill?" asked Sabrina.

Bill nodded to the officers and they left the room. "Kris, all of the evidence points to your attacker being the same man that has been attacking the women along the beach. Because of your ability to defend yourself, you are the only one to have survived his attacks. Dudley and Jacobs will be posted outside your room and two officers will replace them at the end of their shift."

"I don't need police guards, Bill. I have my sister, and friends to look after me," Kris argued.

"I'm sorry Kris, but my hands are tied on this one. This is a direct order from my captain and Charlie is in agreement," said Bill.

"He's right Kris. When this guy hears that you are alive he might come after you to finish the job," said Bosley. "Besides, we are going to be out looking for this guy, so it would ease all of our minds that you have some extra protection."

Kris looked up at Bosley, "You're not going after this guy without me."

"You are not going after this guy at all," said Jill to her sister. "You are going to be in the hospital for at least two days and then you are going home and resting, and if we have to, we will all take turns babysitting you to make sure that you stay home."

"I agree," said Kelly.

"Me too," said Sabrina smiling at Kris.

Kris stared out the window hating the way she was being treated but understanding fully that they were right.

The nurse walked into the room. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, you will all have to leave now."

Jill looked at the nurse and then her sister. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Kris nodded. "I'll be fine, besides I won't exactly be alone. I've got armed guards outside," said Kris with sarcastic humor.

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow."

Kris nodded to her sister in reply as Jill and her friends all said goodnight to Kris as they left her room. After they closed the door, Jill spoke with Mike and Dan. "If anything goes wrong, please call me immediately," Jill said as she handed them a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Don't worry, Ms. Munroe. We will not let anyone harm her," said Mike.

"Thank you," said Jill as she left for the elevators with her friends. Once inside the elevator, Jill turned to her friends and said, "I hope the police find this guy first, because I am not sure how I will react once I am face-to-face with him."

"Let's just hope that whoever catches this guy will find him before he can hurt another woman," said Sabrina as the elevator reached the bottom floor and they all exited.

"Let's go to the office and give Charlie a call, we need to discuss our plan of action," said Bosley.

**At the office**

Bosley, Jill, Sabrina and Kelly enter the Townsend Detective Agency and Bosley immediately heads to the desk and dials Charlie's number. "Hi Charlie, we just left the hospital. Jill, Kelly and Sabrina are here with me."

"How is she doing?" asked Charlie.

"The doctors want to keep her for a few days to make sure that there are no side effects from the chloroform and that her ribs have some time heal," said Jill.

"That's good," said Charlie. "How are you doing, Jill?"

"I am very eager to find this guy, Charlie."

"We all are, Angel, but I have to caution you all to be smart when dealing with this guy. We all want him to pay for his attack on Kris and the other women. Don't let your emotions take control of you."

"We won't Charlie," Kelly promised as she looked at Jill, who nodded in agreement.

"What's the plan Charlie?" Bosley asked.

"We need to set a trap for this guy," said Sabrina.

"That is exactly what the police have asked us to do," agreed Charlie.

"So, one of us will try to lure him out and play his next victim," said Kelly.

"I will do it," Jill offered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Bosley.

"I need to do this, Bos. Besides, he has only attacked blondes," Jill argued.

"I am afraid that Jill is right," said Charlie. Bosley was about to object when Charlie continued to speak, "However, I think that you will be needed in another place, Jill." Bosley smiled as he heard these words. "I know that Bill has assigned his best cops to guard Kris, but I would feel more at ease if I knew that you were with her. She has been through a horrible ordeal and although she knows that we are all here to help and support her in any way that we can, she is going to look for the comfort from her sister. Seeing Kris through these next few weeks will probably turn out to be the toughest ordeal you have ever faced."

Jill sighed as she realized that Charlie was right, "Okay Charlie."

"Charlie is right," agreed Sabrina. "We will all be there for anything that Kris needs, but in order to pull this trap off, we need to have clear heads and knowing that you will be there to help Kris through this and protect her will ease our minds and allow us to focus on finding this guy."

"Kelly, pack your bags because tomorrow you are going to be moving into your new beach front home," said Charlie.

"I guess I better get out my blonde wig too," Kelly groaned as Sabrina smiled at her.

"What about me, Charlie?" asked Sabrina.

"You and Bosley are going to move into the house next door to Kelly's. I don't want to take the chance of this guy attacking Kelly without her having any backup. One of you should be in that house whenever Kelly is in hers."

"Right, Charlie," says Bosley.

"It's getting late we should all get some sleep and get started early tomorrow," said Bosley.

"Take care Angels and keep in touch tomorrow," said Charlie.

"Bye Charlie," they all answered in chorus.

"Jill why don't you come to my house with me and I will drive you to the hospital in the morning," offered Kelly.

"Thanks Kel, that sounds great," replied Jill.

"You're forgetting one thing," Sabrina states. Seeing the confused looks on everyone's face Sabrina decides to explain herself further. "Your car is at Kris'."

"Yes, I did forget," said Kelly.

"Come on I'll drop you two off, and I'll come back in the morning and pick you up," said Sabrina.

"I'll meet you three at Kris' room tomorrow morning," said Bosley.

They all agreed as they left the office together. Sabrina dropped off Jill and Kelly at Kelly's house and continued on to her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The next two or three chapters will have descriptions in them from the attack and unfortunate rape. This chapter will have Kris remembering the attack and you can expect the next one to be about the attack and the rape. I think the T rating is still okay for this chapter. If it isn't, I apologize.**

* * *

**The next morning**

**Kris' room**

Kris started to dream about her attack. _It was morning and she was lying in her bed in the process of waking up from a good night's sleep. Kris heard a noise in the living room. She remembered that Kelly was supposed to pick her up. Kelly must have let herself in. She put on her robe and made her way into the living room to apologize for oversleeping. When Kris entered the room, she noticed a man standing there. He came running towards her. _Kris' heart rate increased as she continued to dream, and she started to move around restlessly but she still did not wake up, instead she kept dreaming. _ Kris gets to the table and retrieves her gun but he grabs her from behind. They struggle some more and she eventually loses the grip on her gun. It falls to the floor. Kris lands an elbow to his stomach and he loosens his grip on her. She spins around to fight him further, but he surprises her with a hard slap to her face, forcing Kris to lose her composure for a few seconds. That was all he needed. He grabs a hold of Kris squeezing her tightly around her ribs and drags her into the bedroom. _"NO!" Kris cried as she woke up. Her heart monitor was beating very fast, but not to the point to trigger any alarms with the nurses.

**

* * *

Outside Kris' room**

Officer Mike Dudley looked at his watch. Four hours were left till visiting hours started and Kris' sister and friends arrived. Guard duty was boring work but they knew that it was important to keep Kris safe since she is the only victim that has survived this man's attack. Kris' scream brought Mike out of his daydream. They ran inside the room, and Dan ran to get the nurse when he saw that Kris was having trouble breathing.

"Kris, it was only a dream. You are safe now. You are hyperventilating and need to control your breathing," said Mike. "Take some slow deep breaths." Mike rubbed Kris' shoulder.

The nurse came into the room. "Kris, I am going to give you something to calm you down."

Kris shook her head, "I don't want a sedative," she said.

"Don't worry this will not put you to sleep. It will just calm your heart rate and make it easier for you to breath," replied the nurse. Almost immediately Kris' heart rate returned to a normal rhythm.

Kris relaxed in her bed. "Thank you," she said to the nurse.

"You just relax now," said the nurse.

"Okay."

"Are you okay?" asked Dan.

"Yes thank you. I am sorry," she replied.

"For what?" Mike asked. "It is understandable to have some nightmares after what you went through."

"It seemed so real as if I was experiencing it all over again."

"Will you be okay by yourself? I can call your sister if you want me to."

"I'll be fine. I don't want to worry her more than she already is," said Kris.

"Okay, we'll be right outside if you need anything."

"Thank you," Kris smiled at them with appreciation. "Mike?"

"Yes?" he asked turning and moving back towards her bed.

"Can you leave the door open?"

"Sure," he answered and then he turned and continued to his post outside her room.

Kris let out a deep sigh as tears filled her eyes as her self-doubt and the images of the attack kept flowing to her memory.. She couldn't believe what was going on. She started to blame herself for what had happened. She knew that she fit the description of this man's prey. Questions ran through her mind. Why didn't she take Kelly and Sabrina up on their offers to stay with them? Why wasn't she more careful during the struggle with him? Why did she leave her gun in her purse when she normally brought it into her room at night? If she hadn't done that, then he would not have had the chance to grab her from behind when she was reaching to retrieve her gun from her bag. Eventually she relaxed enough to drift back off to sleep.

* * *

Almost four hours later, Jill, Sabrina and Kelly all got off the elevator and walked down the hallway towards Kris's room. Jill was happy to see the same officers from last night were still at their posts. Mike looked down the hallway and saw them coming. He decided to walk towards them to stop them before they got closer to Kris' room so that he can fill them in on Kris' nightmare.

Jill got nervous when she saw him walking closer to them. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Kris woke up screaming and hyperventilating about four hours ago after having a nightmare," he answered.

"Is she ok? Why didn't you call me?" Jill asked as Kelly stepped closer to Jill and put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Kris asked me not to call you," said Mike. She didn't want you to get worried.

The nurse heard the police officer talking to them and she walked over to join them. "She is just fine," replied the nurse as she joined the group. "It is not uncommon that she would be experiencing nightmares. In fact, she will probably have them nightly for a while. If you can get her to talk about it, it will help. I gave her something to calm her down and to help her breathe normally. She is awake, so you can go in at any time."

Jill didn't wait to hear anymore from the officers she went straight into her sister's room while Kelly and Sabrina stayed behind to get the full story.

**

* * *

In Kris' room**

Kris looked towards the door as she heard the footsteps enter the room. She tensed up afraid at who was entering. She was relieved when she saw that it was her sister. Jill walked over and took her sister in a tight embrace.

"I heard you had a rough morning," said Jill.

"He told you?" Kris asked as Jill nodded in reply.

"Want to talk about it?" Jill asked.

"It was awful. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't stop crying. They had to give me something to calm me down."

Jill hugged her sister again. "Everything is going to be alright. Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley are going to find this guy and he will be stopped and you are going to be just fine."

"Am I?" Kris asked with tears in her eyes.

Jill didn't know how to answer Kris. She wasn't even sure herself. How does a person fully recover from an attack like Kris had experienced. All she could do was to take a tissue from her purse and wipe the tears from her eyes. "You will and I will help you," Jill finally said.

Kris smiled, "So what is the plan to trap this guy?"

"We'll talk about it once everyone else is here. Kelly and Sabrina are speaking with Mike. They'll be coming in soon and Bosley is meeting us here."

Kris nodded her head in reply. The telephone rang and Jill went to answer it. "Hello . . . sure Charlie, hold on." She hands the phone to Kris. "I'm going to go outside in the hallway and see if Bosley has come yet."

Kris nods her head as she takes the phone from her sister and responds in the phone, "Hi Charlie."

**

* * *

Outside Kris' room**

Jill walks into the hallway and notices that Officer Dudley has returned to his post she looks to her left and sees that Bosley has arrived and it looks like Sabrina and Kelly are probably filling him in on what had taken place this morning. Jill walks towards them and Kelly asks, "How is she?"

"She's okay now. Charlie just called so I took the opportunity to come out here."

"He told me that he was going to give her a call. He wanted to explain to Kris in on our plans himself," said Bosley.

"I'm glad. I was sort of regretting telling her. I know she wants to help us out," said Jill.

"Charlie rented the two houses down the beach from Kris' house. The police have finished their investigation at the house and as we speak, there are professional cleaners straightening everything up. If Kris is up to it, Charlie would like for her to go back to the house when she is released. This way, Jill, you will be close to help Kelly if it is needed and we will be close to help if he decides to go after Kris instead."

"That sounds perfect," said Jill. "Only . . . I'm not sure if Kris would want to go back to the house."

"That is why Charlie wanted to speak with her himself. He wanted to make sure that she was okay with it," said Bosley.

Officer Dudley walked back over to the group. "Ms. Munroe is asking for you all to come into her room."

"Thank you," said Kelly as they all made their way into Kris' room.

**

* * *

Inside Kris' room**

Kris smiled as she saw her sister and friends enter the room. "Hey guys."

"How are you feeling today?" asked Bosley.

"Sore, but I'll be just fine," Kris answered although they could see that she was still understandably upset. "Charlie said that Bill was on his way here and that the plan that you have set up is on hold right now."

"I wondered what changed his mind." asked Sabrina.

"If it means that I don't have to wear a blonde wig then I'm happy," joked Kelly.

"What?" asked Kris, with some confusion.

Jill was about to explain it when Bill walked into the room. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Kris answered.

"What's going on Bill?" asked Sabrina. "Charlie mentioned something to Kris about there being a change in plans."

"That all depends on Kris," Bill answered. "Did you get a good look at his face? Would you recognize his picture?"

Kris looked down at her hands. Tears pooled in her eyes as her mind let the memory of his face surface. "I don't think I could forget it," she replied as she wipes the tears away. Jill takes her sister's hand in hers and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"I've got some pictures that I would like for you to take a look at," said Bill as he held them out for her.

Kris looked at the first two photos quickly and froze when she flipped to the third photo. Immediately the image of him leaning over her on her bed and holding the chloroformed rag to her face came to her mind. Her hand holding the picture started to shake. "That's him," she whispered as she handed the picture to Bill.

Jill brought Kris up into a hug as Bill explained, "His name is Gregory Jones he was admitted into the Emergency room yesterday just shortly after you were with two broken ribs and scratches on his face. After we spread the word to the hospitals that he might be coming in to get his injuries looked at, they phoned us. We've had a guard at his door and he has been placed under arrest for the suspicions of these attacks. We just needed for you to identify him. We still need your statement but you can take some time before you are ready to give it. But, Kris, you know as well as I do that it is better to get the statement as soon as possible."

Kris nodded, "I know, I just don't think I am ready yet."

"Okay. I have sent Mike and Dan home to get some rest. I trust that you won't leave Kris alone in this room for the next half hour until the shift change and I return with two more officers to keep watch. I know that this guy is in custody, but I want to take every precaution possible until he is out of here and in jail."

"I can promise you that at least one of us will be here with her," said Bosley.

"Thank you, I will see you soon." With that, Bill turned and left the room.

Jill looked down at her sister, "What's going on in there?" she asked gesturing to Kris's head.

"This is my fault," said Kris.

Jill looks at her sister in surprise. "Kris, what happened to you was not your fault."

"Of course it is," argued Kris. "All four of us were trained in the academy in self defense. We were trained to handle these types of criminals all the time."

"Kris when we are up against criminals, we are expecting to have to defend ourselves," said Kelly walking up to Kris' bed. "No one expects to be attacked in their own home."

"She's right," said Sabrina as she and Bosley also moved closer to the bed. "You need to stop blaming yourself for this. It was not your fault."

"If I had listened to you and Kelly when you asked me to stay with you, I would not have been in this position."

"If you had listened to them, this man would have killed another woman, instead when he you used that training that you just talked about to injure him enough that he needed to come to the emergency room," said Bosley.

Kris said nothing in reply except she turned her head and looked out the window. After a few seconds, Kris let out a sigh. "You're right." She looked back towards her sister and friends. "I hate this. I hate begin the victim and not in control of anything."

"I know you do," said Jill as she pulled Kris in for a hug, "and pretty soon this will all be over."

"Your doctor thinks that you will be okay to go home tomorrow. He is a little worried about your nightmares. I was able to convince him that you will be in good hands and that I will be able to take care of you," Jill smiled at her sister.

"Thank you," replied Kris.

"Are you comfortable going back there?" asked Jill.

"I don't know, but I do know that I can't live in fear of my nightmares. If I don't go back to the house I think I might not overcome this. I know what happened to me," she looked at Jill, "everything that happened to me. For some reason, I can't finish telling the whole story out loud or even during my nightmare. I keep stopping at the part when he throws me down on my bed. Maybe if I go back to the house it will help me to get better."

"At anytime, if it gets too much for you, we can leave," said Jill. "Promise me that you will tell me if it is too much."

"I promise," Kris replied as she nodded.

"We will all be around to help you," said Kelly.

Kris smiled at her and then at the others in the room. No more words were needed for them each to feel the gratitude that Kris had for their relationship.

* * *

**AN2: As you probably have guessed I have decided to change my original plans. I am considering making this story about the way Kris deals with her recovery and possibly the trial. I am not against going back to the original plans if that is what you would like to read about. Please send me a review and let me know what you think!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so so sorry this took a long time to update. I decided to go back to the original story that I planned after being unable to write the story I wanted. I hate writer's block!! So, Kelly gets to wear the blonde wig. I will update soon.**

Two hours later, Bill returned to Kris' room, to the sounds of laughter from the four women. He cleared his throat, announcing his presence. Sabrina turned around and saw him standing there, "Hello," she said to him.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you guys," said Bill.

"No, it's ok," replied Kris. "Come in. Bosley got called back to the office. We were just having a little girl talk."

"What's going on?" asked Sabrina. Bill remained silent. "Bill . . . I know that look. Something is up."

"What is it?" asked Jill.

"Jones, he . . . uh . . . he escaped."

"What?" said Kelly.

"How?" asked Sabrina.

"We found the police guard unconscious in his cubicle and one of the doctors was found knocked unconscious in the bathroom. He apparently switched clothes with the doctor and walked right out of the hospital. We have everyone out there looking for him."

"So, it's back to the original plan," said Jill.

"And me in the blonde wig," replied Kelly sarcastically.

"Aw Kelly, you know what they say, 'Blondes have more fun'," responded Jill to the laughter of everyone in the room except Kris. Jill noticed her sister's far off look, "Kris? You okay?"

Kris let out a deep sigh, "I'm fine." Everyone knew that she was lying, but they didn't push her to talk about it.

"I just finished a conference call at the station between my Lieutenant, myself and Charlie and Bosley. We've had to make some changes to the original plan," said Bill.

"What kind of changes?" asked Jill.

"I know this case is personal for each of you, but we have been trying to catch this guy for a few weeks now." Sabrina opens her mouth to say something, but Bill cuts her off. "Bri, please just let me finish before you voice your feeling." Sabrina gives him an unhappy look and then she gives him a nod letting him know that he can continue. "We are grateful Kelly that you are going to use yourself as bait and that Bosley and Bri will be there to help you. That is something that I know you can handle well and are best for the job. Our main concern is for Kris." He looks at Kris as he continues to explain. "You are our only witness to his attacks and we want to make sure that you stay safe."

"I will be with her the whole time, you have my word on that," said Jill.

"Yes I know," Bill replied, "but my Lieutenant has insisted on having two officers there as well and Charlie has agreed with us.

"Why hasn't he called us about this change?" asked Kelly.

"I asked him not to," said Bill. "I knew that you would all not take this news well and I did not want to walk into this room knowing I would be yelled at the minute my presence was known."

"You know me all too well," said Sabrina sarcastically.

Bill just smiled at her and continued, "Officers Dudley and Jacobs have agreed to stay at your place. They will be there undercover as your boyfriends. I have sent them home to get some rest and they will return tonight in plain clothes and will be staying inside the room as if they are keeping you two company. They will then escort the two of you home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" said Kris. "But, I am supposed to get released today."

"I'm sorry Kris, but we need the extra time to get everything set up."

Sabrina looked up towards the doorway as two officers walked into the room, "Well hello there."

Bill looked at them. ""Kris, this is Steve and Dave." Each officer nodded towards the group as they were introduced. "They went through the academy and eventually worked alongside Jill, Kelly and Sabrina. They are going to be outside until Mike and Dan come back tonight."

"It's good to see you two," said Sabrina.

"Thank you for taking on this assignment. I'm sure you would rather be on the street then playing bodyguard to my sister," said Jill appreciatively.

"It is not a bother," said Steve.

"I need to get back to the station," said Bill. "Dudley and Jacobs will be back later tonight at the start of the next shift. I don't think I need to remind you two about how important it is to keep Kris safe.

"We got it Detective," said Dave.

"Good. Charlie has given me the phone numbers to the places that you will all be staying, so I will be giving you a call tonight Kelly to check in." Kelly nodded at him.

"There is one more thing, Kris. I need to take your statement," said Bill. "I'm sorry I held off as much as I could, but my Lieutenant is asking for it. I'll be back later to take it. I have to go now. I will see you all later." Bill walked out of the room.

Kris nodded at Bill and as he left the room, Bosley entered. They exchanged their 'Hellos' and Bosley walked further into the room. "I take it Bill filled you in on what is going on now."

"He did," said Sabrina.

"We better get outside to our posts before Duncan as our heads," informed Steve.

"Right," said Dave. "Jill, don't worry. We will not let anything happen to Kris."

"Thank you," replied Jill as Steve and Dave left the room.

"What's in the bag, Bos?" asked Sabrina as she motioned to the bag he was holding in his hand.

"Oh, it's a present for Kelly." Bosley smiled as he handed the bag to Kelly.

Kelly took the bag from Bosley and opened it up, revealing a long, curly, blonde wig. "I guess it's time to play dress up," Kelly remarked.

"Kris, Kelly is going to move into her place today, and Bosley and I will be moving into our place tonight," said Sabrina. "After we move in, at some point Kelly is going to invite us into her house, and we will all become fast friends,"

"Tomorrow, once we get you home from the hospital, we will have a barbecue to welcome the new neighbors and then it won't seem odd for us each to be at each other's homes," Jill explained further.

Kelly looked at her watch, "Well I better get going and move in to my new place."

"Take my car," said Bosley as he handed her the keys to his car and the blonde wig. "You should leave your car at Kris' house. We can not take the chance of this guy recognizing you. Charlie wants you to give him a call once you get in."

"Alright," Kelly answered, and she placed the wig on her head. "Kris, I won't be able to come back into the hospital, so if you need anything just call me."

Kris nodded. Kelly looked at her friend with concern. She was so happy before Bill walked in. Now, the scared side of Kris was making its appearance again. She made eye contact with Jill and they seemed to have the same thoughts running through their minds. Jill understood Kelly's concerns and she nodded at Kelly as if to say, 'I'll take care of her.'

"I'll see you two later," Kelly said to Sabrina and Bosley. She then left the room and made her way to Bosley's car and drove to her new home. As requested, she called Charlie as soon as she arrived at the house. They spoke for a while about the arrangements that have been made. Charlie admitted that he was concerned about the new path that the police wanted to take, but there was nothing that he could do about it, while Kelly shared her concerns for how Kris is handling these new developments. After their conversation had ended and Kelly was once again warned to be careful, she decided to sit outside and enjoy the weather.

* * *

Jill, Sabrina and Bosley kept Kris company at the hospital talking about past cases and Kris and Jill shared some childhood stories.

"You alright?" asked Sabrina as she saw the upset look in Kris's eyes.

Kris stared down at her hands as she shook her head. "I'm not sure when I will be. I do know one thing, though."

"What's that?" asked Bosley.

"I don't think I would be able to get through this without you guys. Thank you."

"We will help you through this and there will be a lot of undercover cops around the beach to help keep you safe. You are not going to go through this alone," said Sabrina as she squeezed Kris' hand.

"We have to go and get ready move into our temporary home," said Bosley.

"Can you drop me off at the house?" asked Jill.

"Sure," said Sabrina.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Jill asked.

"I'll be fine, plus if I get lonely I'll try to get some academy stories out of Dave and Steve," teased Kris.

"Let me know if you are successful," jokes Bosley as Sabrina playfully smacks him on the arm. Kris agrees as she says goodbye to them and watches them leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**At Kris' house.**

Jill stepped into the house. Looking around, she was amazed to see that whomever Charlie had hired did a great job. There was no sign of the struggle that took place a few days ago. Satisfied with what she saw, Jill made her way outside to the deck to enjoy the beach scenery. She looked toward the direction of where Charlie had arranged for Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley to stay and noticed Kelly sitting on the patio outside. She decided to go over and "introduce herself" to the new neighbor.

Kelly watched as Jill approached. She looked around to see if there was anyone nearby. Kelly knew they had to assume their covers while they were outside since they didn't know if this guy was close by. Jill arrived at Kelly's place and looked up at her. It was very strange seeing her brunette friend in a blonde wig and Jill had to compose herself before she spoke. "Hi, my sister lives in the house next door. Did you just move in today?" Jill asked.

"Yes, I did," Kelly answered. "Would you like to come up for a drink? I was just about to refill my lemonade glass."

"Thank you," Jill said as she climbed the stairs to Kelly's deck.

Kelly led the way as they both entered the house. Once Jill had closed the door, they felt it was safe to speak freely. "That company that Charlie hired did a great job."

"So the house is all straighten up?" asked Kelly.

"Yes," Jill replied. "You would never have known that something happened there."

"That's great. At least that is one thing that Kris won't have to worry about."

"I'm worried about her, Kel," said Jill as they both sat down at the table. "I've never seen the look on her face that she had this morning after that nightmare."

"Jill, Kris has been through something terrible that no woman should ever have to experience. It is going to take her some time to recover, but she will recover and put everything behind her. We just need to remind her that she is not alone and that we are all going to be here to help her through this."

Jill sighed, "You're right."

The phone rang interrupting their conversation. "That must be Charlie," said Kelly. "Hello?"

"Kelly, have you seen Jill?" asked Charlie. "When I spoke with Sabrina she mentioned that she dropped Jill off at the house, but she is not answering the phone."

"She is actually over here, Charlie. She saw me sitting outside and decided to be neighborly and introduce herself," Kelly continued as she smiled at Jill.

"I just received a phone call from Bill," said Charlie. "A local bartender called in to the station after the report on Kris' attack was broadcast on the TV. He said that Jenkins is a frequent customer there, so Bill is going to set up a stake out over there. Kelly, I want the two of you to be very careful. Please remind Jill that until Kris and Bill's men arrive at the house, she is as much a target as you are."

"I will Charlie." Kelly replied and after a few more seconds of conversation, she hung the phone up.

"What's going on, Kel?" Jill asked.

Kelly relayed the information that Charlie had given her about the bartender's call.

"Let's just hope that's a habit he can't break," says Jill. "I'm going to go and grab some clothes for Kris and then go back to the hospital."

"Jill, be careful and remember I might be the phony bait, but you also fit this guy's type. You are in just as much danger as I am in," warned Kelly as she passed in the message from Charlie.

"I will," Jill replied as she walked out of the door. Walking back towards the house, Jill thought to herself, 'I hope he does come after me because I will make him pay for hurting my sister.' She went back to the house and retrieved an outfit for Kris and then left for the hospital.

**At the hospital**

Bill, Mike and Dan walked off the elevator and made their way down the hall to Kris' room. Mike and Dan were carrying overnight bags with them so that they could change into civilian clothes and take on their roles as Jill and Kris' boyfriend the next day.

As they approached, they saw the nurse bringing a flower basket into the room.

**Inside the room**

Kris looked towards the door and smiled as she saw the nurse bringing the basket of flowers in. "Those are beautiful," Kris exclaimed.

The nurse set them down near the window. "Would you like me to bring you the card?"

"Yes, thank you."

The nurse handed the card to Kris. "I'll be back tonight to give you something to help you sleep."

"That's okay. I really don't want it."

"I'm sorry but the doctor left orders for you to get it every night while you are in the hospital," the nurse responded and then turned and walked out of the room.

Kris looked down at the envelope. It said "From your Aunt and Uncle". This seemed very odd to Kris. The only family that Kris and Jill had was their Aunt Lydia and Uncle Paul, and any card that Kris received from them was always addressed "Love Aunt Lydia and Uncle Paul." Kris shrugged this off as probably a miss communication on the phone when her aunt ordered the flowers. She opened the envelope and removed the card.

**I didn't expect you to put up a fight as well as you did.  
We will meet again and I will finish what I started.  
You can't be protected all the time.**

Kris stared at the note, rereading it several times. Tears started to form in her eyes as images of her attack crept back into her mind.

**In the Hallway**

"Did you guys check those flowers out before they went in there?" Bill asked.

"Yes, the flowers have nothing hidden in them and the card envelope was addressed from Kris' aunt and uncle."

"Okay. I'm going to go and see how she is doing." He motioned for Mike and Dan to follow him in. "You two put your bags in the room."

**Inside the room**

Bill walked in and was surprised to find Kris staring at the note in her hand and tears falling from her eyes. Kris seemed to be unaware of his presence. "Kris?" She didn't answer him. He moved closer to the bed and called her again. "Kris." She looked over at him. "Are you okay?"

"I think it is safe to cancel Kelly's stakeout," she replied as she handed the note to Bill. Dan and Mike looked over Bill's shoulder as he read the note. "Jacobs, go talk to the nurse and find out where those flowers came from. I'm going to call Jill."

Kris shook her head. "No, she'll be right back. She just went to pick up some clothes for me for when I go home tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll get Bosley or Bri to come back."

"Bill, please I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I've got two guards outside and I promise to call if I need anything."

Dan walked back into the room. "Detective, the flowers were delivered by a local florist."

"Did you get the name of the florist?"

"Yes Sir." Dan hands Bill a piece of paper with the name and address written on it. He looks towards Kris.

"Bill. Go! I will be alright," Kris stressed.

"Dudley, Jacobs thoroughly check into everything that might be brought into this room. If there are anymore flowers delivered read the card. I don't want anything else delivered to Kris that will upset her," said Bill.

"Don't worry Detective. We'll take good care of Ms. Munroe," said Mike as he smiled and winked at Kris.

"I'm sure you will," Bill replied as he spied Kris blushing at Mike's statement. "Call me if anything happens." Bill turned and left the room.

"I'm going to go and take post outside," said Dan as he followed Bill out.

Mike nodded at him and turned toward Kris. "Were you able to get some sleep today?" Kris shook her head. "You are safe now with me and Dan here I promise you that he can not hurt you. I won't let that happen." Mike smiled at Kris. "Now try and sleep. I'll be right outside."

Kris shook her head again. "If I sleep they'll be another nightmare."

"Your body needs rest, and they won't let you leave here tomorrow if they think you are not healthy enough. Please try. I'll leave the door open and the minute it sounds like you are having a nightmare I will come in here and wake you out of it. Deal?"

Kris looked into his eyes and after a brief pause she answered, "Deal. Can you do me a favor first?"

"Sure. What do you need?" Mike asked.

"Can you get those flowers out of here?"

"Sure." Mike picked up the bouquet. "Give a yell if you need me."

"I will," said Kris as she smiled at him.

Mike turned to leave the room. He stopped and looked at Kris just before he exited. Her eyes were already shut. Mike couldn't help but think how beautiful she was as she slept peacefully. He continued to his post outside of her door.

Dan smiled at him. "You are really falling for her."

"I don't know if it is because she seems so vulnerable right now or what, but I do know that I want to get to know her more and see what might come of it," Mike replied with a smile.

**In Bill's car**

Bill drove away from the hospital. Eventhough Kris said that she was going to be okay, he still wanted to let Jill know what had happened.

"Hello?"

"Jill, it's Bill."

"You sound worried."

"I am. I just left the hospital."

"Is Kris okay?"

"I was there to see if she would be able to give her statement. When I walked into the room, she was reading a card that came with a bouquet of flowers that were supposedly from your Aunt and Uncle."

"My Aunt and Uncle? Bill, I haven't had the chance to call them about this yet."

"Well, it wasn't from them. It was from Jenkins. His note promised that he would see her again to finish what he started."

Jill sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "How is she holding up?"

"She says she is fine," answered Bill, "and when I brought up calling you or Bri she refused it. Dudley and Jacobs are on guard at the hospital now, and I am going to speak with the florist where the flowers came from. Maybe he was stupid enough to leave his address."

"I'm just about finished here and then I'll make my way back to the hospital. Bill, thank you for letting me know."

"My pleasure…Jill, I did not get to take her statement because of the note she received. She seems to have some sort of connection with Dudley. Can you see if she will give him her statement?"

"I'll ask her," said Jill, although she was unsure if Kris was really ready to give it.

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bill," said Jill as she hung up the phone. She finished packing her suitcase, left the house.

**In Sabrina's Car**

Sabrina pulled up to Bosley's house. Bosley must have been watching for her because he was already out the door by the time she put the car in park. "Hey Bos."

"I just got off the phone with Charlie," said Bosley. Apparently, Jill had called Charlie after her phone call with Bill. "Jill said that Kris was being stubborn and didn't want any of us to know."

"I think it's probably more fear or anger than stubbornness," said Sabrina.

"Yeah, you're right. Jill is on her way back to the hospital now. I told Charlie that we would stop by the hospital on the way to the house."

"Do you really believe that Kris thinks that Bill would not have let us know?"

"No I am sure that she figured out that the minute he was out of the hospital he would call."

Sabrina picks up the phone. "I'm going to call Kelly and let he know about this."

"Charlie is telling her as we speak."

Sabrina hung the phone us and drove away. "We know that he is coming after Kris, but we still don't know if that is going to be his first priority. He might still go after another girl."

"I agree," said Bosley. That's why I wanted to move in tonight. I don't like the idea of Kelly being there alone when she wakes up."

"Bos, Kelly will be fine. Besides, there are undercover cops all around there."

"I know, but I still want to be there."

Sabrina pulled into the hospital visitor's parking lot.

Sabrina looked towards the entrance of the parking lot as a car pulled in. "Jill's here."

"Hey," she said. "I just hope this will all end soon and that Kris can move passed this."

"She will," said Sabrina. "Let's get up there and make sure she is okay."

Jill nodded as they all entered the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A nice big chapter for everyone as thanks for putting up with my delayed updates. **

Jill exited the elevator onto Kris' floor and walked down the hallway. She smiled at Mike and Dan as they noticed her approaching. "Anything else try to get delivered since the flowers?"

"No. It has been quiet since then," Dan answered.

"There's something else" asked Sabrina, seeing an apologetic look in their eyes.

Mike nodded, "Before Steve and Dan left the hospital they stopped by the security desk to get a description of the delivery man. It matched the description of Jones and when they showed him a photo of Jones he gave a positive ID.

"Are you telling me that Kris' attacker made it all the way to this floor?" asked Jill.

"No," said Dan. "This is a secure floor. Only doctors and family are allowed up here. An orderly took the flowers from the security desk up to Kris' room."

Jill looked into Kris' room. "That's good to know. It looks like she has been able to get some sleep. We can't tell Kris, at least not until she is out of this hospital. She feels safe here and I don't want to take that away from her," advised Jill.

"Mike, Bill wants me to get Kris to give her statement," said JIll. "He thinks that she might feel comfortable enough to give it to you. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure. If she is ready to give it," Mike answered.

**Inside Kris's Room**

While they were all speaking in the hallway, Kris had reached the point in her sleep that she feared most. Her mind was finally relaxed enough to let the memories of the attack float back to the surface. She tossed and turned as the dream continued, unbeknownst to her friends and sister in the hallway. _Kris retrieves her gun from her bag, but he attacks her from behind. They struggle some more and she eventually loses grip on her gun. It falls to the floor. Kris lands an elbow to his stomach and he loosens his grip on her. She spins around to fight him further, but he surprises her with a hard slap to her face, forcing Kris to lose her composure for a few seconds. That was all he needed. He grabs a hold of Kris, drags her into the bedroom and forces her onto the bed. Next, he jumps on top of her. Kris is able to lift her leg up and kick him in the groin. This only angered him more. He slapped Kris across the face hard. Before Kris was able to defend herself any further, he was able to successfully hold her down. Kris saw him remove the rag from his pocket and pour the chloroform onto it. She shook her head and begged him not to go any further. _Kris repeatedly spoke these words aloud, "No . . . Please don't." _He just laughed at Kris' pleas as he held the rag over her mouth and nose. Kris felt her muscles lose the strength to fight and she let out one last soft, "Please don't" before she lost consciousness. _Kris cried out, "No!" and woke up from her dream hyperventilating.

Jill heard her sister screaming and rushed into the room followed close behind by Sabrina and Bosley. Jill found her sister sitting up in the bed with her head in her hands and tears running down her face. Jill went to her sister's side. "Kris?"

Kris looked up and saw her sister standing there. All she could say was, "Oh Jill." And she reached her arms up to hug her sister.

Kris didn't have to explain. Jill understood that she had experienced another nightmare. "You okay?"

Kris shook her head, "Why does my mind feel the need to torture me with these memories?"

Bosley sat on the other side of Kris and took his hand in hers. "Kris, you spend the whole day forcing those memories to stay hidden. It is only natural that once your body is rested and relaxed enough to not fight them off that these memories would surface."

"You can't keep holding them in, Kris," added Sabrina. "It might be better for you if you talked about it."

"I don't know," said Kris rubbing her hands together nervously.

"I'll make you a deal," said Jill. "Bill said that you can give Mike your statement. You talk to him and give your statement and I won't try to push you to speak with me about it. You need to do it anyway and this will save you from speaking about more than once before you are entirely ready. Deal?"

Kris took a deep breath and looked into her sister's eyes, "Okay."

"I'll go and get Mike," said Bosley. A minute or two later Bosley returned with Mike.

"Kris, are you sure you are ready?" asked Mike.

"I'm not entirely sure when I will be ready," said Kris as she felt Jill squeeze her hand softly for comfort. "I can't keep running away from talking about this."

"Okay then let's begin," replied Mike as he pulled a chair up to Kris' bed.

"Bos and I will wait outside," said Sabrina as she patted Kris' leg.

"You don't have to leave," said Kris.

"I have to call in to Charlie," explained Bosley.

"I don't want to make you more nervous than you already are, Kris, but I will stay if you want me to," said Sabrina.

"I could use the support," besides I don't want Jill to hear this alone. Jill smiled at her sister and held her sister's hand as Kris turned to Mike and said, "I'm ready."

"Okay," he looked at Sabrina and Jill, "before we begin I need you two to remember that you are only here to support Kris. You can not ask Kris any questions about the statements she makes during this interview," Mike informed Jill and Sabrina. They nodded their reply that they understood. Satisfied with their answer, Mike continued, "Okay Kris, take your time start whenever you are ready."

"It was early morning and I was lying on my bed. I heard a noise in the living room. Kelly was supposed to be picking me up, since my car was in the shop. I thought that I woke up late and that Kelly must have let herself in with the spare key that she had. I got out of bed and put on my robe and went into the living room to apologize for oversleeping. When I got there, I saw a man standing there. He came running towards me. He knocked into the coffee table, lost his balance and fell down. My gun was in my purse, which was on the table. I ran to it and I was able to get my gun out of the purse, but he came behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulder grabbing me from behind. We struggled for a little and I eventually lost the grip I had on my gun. It fell to the floor. I landed an elbow to his stomach and he loosened his grip on me. When I spun around to get a better position to fight him further, he surprised me with a backhand to my face." Kris rubbed her cheek where the bruise had formed. Sabrina looked over at Jill and saw her wiping tears from her eyes. She reached over and put her hand on Jill's shoulder. Jill placed her own hand on top of Sabrina's grateful for the comfort.

Kris had a distant look on her face. "Are you okay, Kris?" asked Mike. "Can you continue?"

Kris nodded her head and took a deep breath before continuing. "It was a hard hit and it took me a little time to recover from it. That was all he needed. He was able to get a tight hold of me and he dragged me into the bedroom. He forced me onto the bed and jumped on top of me. I was able to lift my leg up and kick him in the groin. This only angered him more. He slapped me hard across the face again." Kris started to rub her hands together as tears were flowing down her face. Jill reached down and held her sister's hand in hers. They both shared a smile and Kris found the strength she needed to go on. She took deep breath. "Before I was able recover and fight him further, I saw him remove the rag from his pocket and the chloroform bottle. I begged him to stop, but he just laughed at me as he poured the liquid on the rag. He held it over my mouth and nose. I tried to fight him off but I lost consciousness. The next thing I knew, I was in this room."

Mike closed his notepad and placed his hand on Kris' shoulder. "I am so sorry to have put you through remembering that Kris. I am going to go and call Detective Duncan and let him know that you were able to give me the statement." Mike turned and walked out of the room.

Before he was completely out of the room, Kris called after him. "Hey Mike!" Kris waited for him to move back into the room. As he got closer to her bed, Kris spoke to him. "Thank you." They shared a smile and Mike nodded as he turned and left the room.

Jill and Sabrina each stood on either side of Kris' bed. "You okay?" asked Sabrina.

Kris nodded, "I think so. That was probably the hardest statement I ever had to give, but I think that I am going to be fine."

Jill gave Kris a hug. "I'm proud of you. That was the first time you have been able to tell it all the way through till the end."

Kris nodded, "I always knew what had happened, but I think my mind needed to make sure that the rest of my body was healed enough before I could speak about it." Kris thought about what she had just said then she asked, "Does that make any sense."

"Of course it does," said Sabrina with a smile.

Bosley walked back into the room with Mike and Dan. "How are you doing?"

"I'm glad that I could get past that part," said Kris.

"I'm going to go and give Kelly a call. I promised her that I would keep her up to date," said Jill will soft voice.

Kris watched her sister as she left the room. She could tell that hearing what happened was just as hard for Jill as it was for Kris to talk about it. Kris stared at the door that her sister just passed through looking into the hallway, "I'm worried about her."

Sabrina put her hand on Kris' shoulder. "Don't worry I'll see that she is okay."

"Thank you," said Kris as Sabrina left the room to find Jill.

"She'll be okay," said Bosley.

"Oh Bos, I hope so," Kris replied. "Ever since we were kids, neither of us could stand to see the other one hurt in any way."

"Just concentrate on getting yourself back to normal. Kelly, Sabrina and I will be here to make sure that you are both okay."

Kris nodded, "Thank you."

**In the hallway**

Sabrina walked down the hallway looking for Jill. She looked into one of the hospital rooms that had no patients in it and spotted Jill sitting on the farthest bed facing the window. Sabrina moved into the room and walked towards Jill. Jill heard footsteps behind her and turned her head to see Sabrina walking in. Jill did not acknowledge Sabrina being there, she just turned her attention back to staring out the window.

Sabrina sat next to Jill on the bed. She looked at Jill, expecting her to say something. After a few seconds, Jill finally did, "I wanted to stop her so many times. I did not want her to go through the pain of reliving that."

"I know. I felt the same way, but it was probably the best thing for her to do," said Sabrina.

"How could reliving an experience like that be the best thing?" Jill asked as she turned to look at Sabrina.

"Kris needs to be able to talk about it. She can't keep it hidden inside of her. She does that, and the nightmares will only get worse, and she might never fully recover," said Sabrina.

They sat there in silence while Jill thought about what Sabrina had just said.

"I did not agree with her choice to become a cop. I wanted her to be in a safe profession. I guess that is why she knew that she couldn't tell me when she went into the academy. When Kris accepted the job to work for Charlie, I knew about the dangers she was getting into, but I also knew that you, Kelly and Bosley would all be there to back her up."

"Jill, what happened to Kris is not part of the dangers of the job. This guy and others like him prey on all women. It was her self defense training that kept her alive," Sabrina countered.

"Oh Bri, I know that, but it's like that time when Kelly got shot while she was at the amusement park." *

"Skip! Kelly's youngest and best suitor," laughed Sabrina.

Jill returned the laugh before a serious look returned to her face. "You just don't expect to get that phone call when you know they are off duty or in my case seeing the police outside the house when you show up for a visit."

"We tried to get her to stay with us, but she is like her sister in many ways – stubborn. She refused to hide from this guy. This guy made one mistake when he chose to attack Kris."

"Yeah, leaving her alive," sighed Jill.

"That too, but I was thinking of a bigger mistake." Jill looked at Sabrina with a confused look on her face. "He attacked one of us," Sabrina smiled. "And nothing makes us work harder at catching the bad guys then when one of us is hurt by or is the target of someone."

Jill looked at Sabrina and smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always knowing what to say to make me feel better."

"That's what friends are for," said Sabrina as she placed her arm around Jill's shoulders. "Now let's go back to the room. We can give Kelly a call from there," said Sabrina as she stood up.

"Okay," said Jill as she followed Sabrina out the door and down the hallway.

"Everything alright?" asked Kris as they walked back into her room.

Jill nodded, "Everything's fine. I decided to call Kelly from here." Jill went over to the phone and dialed Kelly's number. "Hey Kel, it's Jill."

Jill went on to speak with Kelly for a little while. She explained some of the things that had happened but to Kris' delight she left out the details of her statement. Kris looked at her sister with a concerned expression on her face and only looked away when she felt Sabrina's hand on her shoulder.

"She's okay." Sabrina said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Kris remember when Steve was killed and the pain and sadness that we all went through while we watched her grieve. We were all helpless, not knowing what we could do or say to make Jill feel better," Bosley asked. Kris nodded in reply. "That is probably similar to what Jill and the rest of us are experiencing now. The only difference is that your pain is both physical and emotional." **

Sabrina agreed, "As hard as it was for you to relive and voice what happened, it was just as hard for Jill and I to hear what had happened."

The doctor walked into Kris' room. They all looked up as he entered with a smile on his face and greeting everyone. "Kelly, hold on. The doctor just walked in . . . okay I'll keep you on the line."

"How are you feeling Kris?" the doctor asked.

"I'm ready to go home," Kris answered.

"I figured you would be. I would like to keep you another day just to be on the safe side," Kris frowned at the news. "However, I spoke with your boss and he promised me that you would never be left alone." He looked over at Jill. "I need you to promise me that if you notice any change in your sister's health that you get her to the hospital immediately."

"You don't have to worry, Doctor I'll drive her here myself," Jill replied with a laugh.

"Okay then I will send the nurse in with your release papers."

"Thank you," said Kris as the doctor turned to leave.

"Jill, what's going on?" Kelly asked.

For a brief moment, Jill had forgotten that Kelly was still on the phone. "Sorry Kel, the doctor is releasing Kris."

"That's great to hear," said Kelly.

"Bosley and Bri are moving into their place tonight and we will go ahead with the plan for you to come over and meet Kris tomorrow," said Jill.

"Okay, have Kris give me a call later on," said Kelly.

"I will. Bye." Jill hung up the phone. "Kelly wants you to give her a call when you get settled in at home, Kris."

"We better get going and move into our new home," said Bosley.

"We'll call Charlie and let him know that you are going home," said Sabrina.

"Thank him for me, Bri," asked Kris.

"I will." Sabrina and Bosley left the room just as the nurse came in with Kris' release papers.

"Ms. Munroe I have your release papers for you to sign," said the nurse.

"I am so happy to see you," said Kris. She took the pages and started to read through them and sign at the indicated locations.

"Although there is no sign of permanent damages from your attack there are some things that will still take time to heal. You will be easily out of breath so avoid any physical activities for the next two weeks, and when those two weeks are up, do not push your self. Your bruised ribs need time to heal."

Kris handed the completed forms to the nurse. "Believe me. I am not looking to do anything that will land me back in here."

"Okay, I will process these forms and you should be able to leave here in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you," said Kris as the nurse smiled back at her and left. She turned to Jill, "I don't have anything to wear home."

"Well then, it's a good thing that I thought of bringing you some clothes tonight," said Jill with a smile. "Come on, I will help you get changed." Jill helped Kris get out of bed and steadied her as she made her way to the bathroom to change. Once they finished, Jill helped Kris return to the bed.

Mike and Dan entered the room. "We are going to get ready to leave with you," said Mike as Dan picked up his bag and went into the bathroom to get changed."

Dan came out of the bathroom and Mike picked his bag up and went to change his clothes. "While Mike is getting changed I am going to go and bring the car up front. I will meet you three outside."

"Thanks, Dan," said Kris.

A few minutes later, Mike returned from the bathroom, "Are you ready to go?" asked Mike.

"Yes," replied Jill. "Dan went down to get the car. He said that he would meet us outside."

Jill and Mike helped Kris into the wheelchair.

**At Kelly's Beach House**

Sabrina and Bosley walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Kelly opened the door and smiled at them grateful for the visit. "Hello, I'm Sabrina and this is my husband John. We just moved in next door and thought we would come and introduce ourselves."

"Come on in. I just put on some coffee," Kelly responded.

Once they were in the house and Kelly had closed the door Sabrina asked, "Have you noticed any lurkers?"

"No, and I just got off of the phone with Bill. His guys haven't came across anyone either. So I guess we just wait. Let's sit outside."

"Okay," said Bosley as they followed Kelly outside.

"Kris must be excited to be able to come back home," said Kelly.

"She is," replied Bosley.

"I don't know," said Sabrina.

"What do you mean, Bri?" asked Kelly.

"I know that she wants to be out of the hospital," she explained. "I'm just worried about how she will react when she gets to the house. From what Jill told me, the people that Charlie hired did a great job cleaning and putting the house back the way it was, but I'm just worried that Kris won't be able to get the images out of her mind."

"It will take some time, but she is not alone. We will all help her through this," said Kelly.

"She's home," observed Bosley as he saw a blue Lincoln. There were two entrances to Kris's deck. The first was right off the road, definitely the better one for Kris to use since the other entrance had to be reached by climbing stairs. He was glad to see Mike helping Kris as she walked slowly to her front door. He watched as Kris hesitated before she stepped into the house. After a few minutes he saw Kris coming back outside, "Something's wrong."

Sabrina and Kelly looked towards the house and saw Kris leaning against the deck railing. Kelly felt horribly for her friend who she knew must be going through a tough time. "I think it's just going to take a while before she feels comfortable in the house again," said Kelly. "If should have seen her place after it happened."

"Charlie had the place all cleaned up it should look like nothing ever happened there," said Bosley.

"Bos, that doesn't mean that she doesn't remember how it did look," Sabrina.

Bosley nodded at Sabrina and then looked back towards Kris. "At least she is not going to go through this alone," Bosley said as he pointed towards the house and they saw Mike making his way outside.

**At Kris' House**

"Are you okay?" asked Mike.

After several seconds passed, Kris looked up at him and answered, "It's just hard. I was sitting in that room and the memories just kept replaying in my head."

Jill joined them outside. "You okay? If this is all too much for you, we can leave here. We'll stay in the hotel or at Kelly or Bri's house."

Kris shook her head. "I need to be able to get passed this."

"You don't have to put yourself through this if you are not ready," Jill insisted.

Kris walked over to one of the lounge chairs and sat down. Jill joined her, sitting at the end of it. "Jill, if I leave here, then I let him win. I am not going to let something like this keep me out of my home."

Jill smiled at her sister. "You promise me this, the minute you feel too overwhelmed you let me know."

"I promise," said Kris.

"Let's go back inside. I'll make us some sandwiches," said Jill.

"Sure," said Dan.

"Sounds great," added Mike.

"Do you think Bos and Bri are settled in yet?" asked Kris.

"They are and they already introduced themselves to their new neighbor," Jill replied as Kris gave her a puzzled look. "They've been sitting outside on Kelly's desk since before we got home."

"I didn't notice," said Kris.

"Why don't you go and give them a call. I'll finish up these sandwiches," said Jill.

"Okay," said Kris as she smiled at her sister and retreated to the living room. She picked up the phone and dialed Kelly's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kel, it's Kris."

"How are you doing?" Kelly asked her.

"I'm still in a little discomfort but I'll be fine."

"Now tell me how you really are. We saw you come out of the house before."

Kris took a deep breath and sighed which she immediately regretted once she felt the pain in her side. "It was hard when I first walked in. That cleaning service Charlie hired did a great job, but I could still see everything the way it was that night."

"Are you going to be okay there?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Jill will be here and we have Mike and Dan. You are all near by. I'll be okay."

"Promise me that you'll call if you need anything," demanded Kelly.

"I promise. I'll see you tomorrow." Kris hung up the phone as Jill handed her a plate with her sandwich on it.

**A/N2: **

*** To Kill an Angel**

****Angel Come Home**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day the group gathers at Kris' house. Introductions were made and they all 'met' each other keeping their covers. Inside the house, Jill, Sabrina and Bosley were getting drinks, while, Kris, Kelly, Mike and Dan sat outside.

**Inside**

"How is she doing?" asked Bosley.

"Last night was tough," said Jill. "It took her a while to get to sleep and then when she finally did sleep, the nightmares came."

"It will take some time, but she will be okay and will be able to place this whole thing behind her," assured Sabrina.

"Oh, I hope your right," said Jill as they picked up the glasses and headed outside to join the others.

**Outside**

Kelly looked over at her friend as she sat on the lounge chair staring out into the ocean. "Kris, you okay?"

Kris shook her head. "I don't think I will ever be okay."

"Of course you will. It just takes time," Kelly assured. "We are all going to make sure that Jones will be found and you will be safe and we can all go on with our lives."

"I hope you are right," said Kris.

Mike walked over to Kris and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kris, do you see that couple on the blanket with the blue umbrella?"

"Yes."

"They're LAPD. There are two more of them set up. One infront of Kelly's house and one set up between the two houses."

"I see them," said Kris.

"The van in the parking lot between the two homes is actually a surveillance van. We have placed listening devices in both houses so that if we don't see him enter, we will hear him. So, you see Kris, we will get him if he tries anything. You and Kelly will be protected."

"You see, it will all be okay," said Kelly.

Kris nodded, "I know, but I can't help still feeling worried."

"And that is all normal. In fact I would have been worried if you didn't feel that way," admitted Dan.

"Everything alright?" asked Jill as she made her way out of the house followed by Sabrina and Bosley.

"Fine," said Kris as she reached up and tool the drink Jill offered her. She looked around at her friends, "So, what's next?"

"The address Bill received from the florist turned out to be an empty lot," said Bosley.

"So we have no leads. We're stuck to waiting till he attacks one of us," said Kris.

Jill walks over and sits on the lounge chair with Kris. "Hey, we are going to get Jones and this will all end soon. Now let's try to put this all behind us and enjoy the day."

Kris looked into her sister's eyes and after a brief moment she nodded, "Okay."

"Now who's hungry?" asked Dan.

Jill raised her hand. "Not surprising," joked Sabrina as they all laughed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon joking around and enjoying the company of each other. As the day grew later, the group split up and Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley returned to their respective homes.

* * *

Once Kelly had woken up the next morning, she made her way to the front porch to get the paper as coffee was begin made. Inside the house she unwrapped the folded newspaper and a piece of paper slipped out.

Ms. Garrett,

You were to be next, but someone else has caught my attention. It shall be my final event. In fact it shall be happening today.

GJ

Kelly immediately picked up the phone and called Charlie. After she explained what the note said, Charlie asked her to call Sabrina and Bosley and he would call and warn Jill and Kris.

* * *

Jill ran to answer the ringing phone before it woke Kris up. She had finally gotten back to sleep after her last nightmare and Jill wanted her to rest as long as possible. "Hello?"

"Hello Angel."

"Hi Charlie."

"I just got off the phone with Kelly and she received a note from Jones. She was apparently the next target until Kris came home from the hospital. It states that he will be attacking today. Are Mike and Dan with you?"

"Mike is speaking with Bill in the surveillance van and Dan is talking with one of the team on the beach."

"Kelly is calling Bosley and Sabrina and they will be right over. Be very careful, Angel."

"I will Charlie."

* * *

Sabrina stood up from the kitchen table to retrieve the ringing phone, "Hello."

"Bri, it's Kelly."

"Hey Kel, everything alright."

Kelly proceeded to tell Kelly about the note that she received that morning and that Charlie wanted them to go to Kris' house immediately.

"We're on the way," said Sabrina as she hung up the phone. "Bos let's go. I'll explain to you what Kelly said on the way to Kris'."

* * *

Remembering that they had placed listening devices in the house, Jill calmly spoke, "Bill, Mike, Dan I think you better get back here." She heard glass crash in Kris' room followed by Kris' scream. "NOW," Jill yelled as she ran to the room.

"Kris," she called out as she ran towards the room with her gun in her hand. When she reached the room she saw a man standing next to Kris' bed with a gun pointing at her head.

"You must be her sister. Beautiful blonde hair like your sister's," said Jones. "Put your gun down Ms. Munroe."

Jill looked over at Kris before she placed the gun down on the floor.

"Now, dear Kris, I want you to go and sit in the chair that's in the corner."

After a slight hesitation, Kris moved to the bed and sat in the chair as Jones requested. He through some rope to Jill, "Tie her arms to the chair."

Jill walked over and reluctantly followed his orders. She looked up at Kris, "It will be okay," she said as she placed her hand on Kris' shoulder.

"Aww so touching," Jones mocked before he reached down and grabbed Jill by her hair.

"Jill!" Kris yelled.

Jones forced Jill onto the bed, "You first that I'll have your sister again."

Kris struggled trying to free herself from the ropes, grateful to find that Jill had not tied them too tightly. Jones climbed onto the bed.

* * *

Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley arrived at the house at the same time as Bill, Mike and Dan. "He's in there," said Bill.

Just then they heard a gunshot come from the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Take having no eyeglasses for two weeks and mix in a hectic work schedule. Add writer's block and you get a late update. Thank you for putting up with me!! Probably only one chapter or two left.**

Kelly jumped back as the bullet struck the pavement, barely missing her foot. "That was a warning shot," yelled Jones. "Do not come any closer. I won't miss the next time." Jones had spotted the movement of the group from the window that he had broken through just as he was about to attack Jill.

"Okay calm down," yelled Bill. "We can work this all out without someone getting hurt."

"Oh no! I am not leaving here, until I finish what I started."

Kris made eye contact with Jill. One hand was nearly free from the ropes that tied her to the chair. Thankfully Jones was paying too much attention to the scene outside to notice Kris' progress. Once she was completely free she quickly got up from her seat to reach for the gun.

Things happened in slow motion.

Jones noticed Kris' movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned to fire the gun at her.

Kris and Jones both shot the gun that they were holding.

Both hitting their intended targets.

Jill shouted Kris's name.

Jones fell to the floor with a fatal gunshot wound in his chest.

Kris collapsed on the bed with a gunshot wound to the stomach.

Jill yelled for an ambulance to be called as the group from outside ran towards the house. Jill placed her hands on Kris' stomach placing pressure on the wound. "Ahhh," Kris yelled at the pain from the pressure.

"I'm sorry, Kris, but I need to keep pressure on it to stop the bleeding," said Jill.

Sabrina and Kelly made it into the room and stood by the bed. Kelly took hold of one of Kris' hand while Sabrina placed a hand on Jill's shoulder. "Jill, are you hurt also?" asked Sabrina.

"No, I'm fine," said Jill not breaking eye contact with Kris to look at her friends.

"The paramedics are here," Bosley announced as he entered the room.

The first paramedic entered the room and walked over to the bed. "Ma'am, I'm going to count to three and I want you to release the pressure on her stomach so that I can put the pressure bandages on and contain the bleeding." Jill nodded as she kept eye contact with her sister.

"Jill," called Kris.

"Shh. Kris, it's going to be okay," said Jill trying to soothe her sister.

The paramedic continued, "Okay, one…two…three." Kris let out a little a gasp as she felt the pressure on her stomach ease when Jill removed her hands and be applied again by the paramedics placing the pressure bandages on her stomach. "You okay there, Kris." Kris nodded. "My partner has brought in the stretcher now and we are going to take you to the hospital." The two paramedics picked up Kris and laid her on the stretcher. After securing her to it they wheeled her out of the room and into the ambulance, with Jill close behind.

"We'll meet you at the hospital and call Charlie on the way," said Sabrina. Jill nodded before the doors to the ambulance closed.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jill was separated from Kris as they led the stretcher into one of the trauma rooms. Five minutes later, she was sitting in the waiting room when Bosley, Sabrina and Kelly entered the room. "Any word?" asked Kelly.

Jill shook her head. "They haven't been out yet. There was s much blood."

"She's going to be okay," assured Sabrina. "She was alert before she went into the ambulance and she is a fighter."

"Sabrina is right," agreed Bosley.

At that very moment the doctor walked out of the room, "Ms. Munroe?"

Jill stood up with Kelly and Sabrina on either side of her. "I'm Jill Munroe. How is my sister?"

"We were able to get the bullet out and there was little damage. She is very lucky. We are moving her up to a private room. We have given her some pain medication and she is sleeping now. If you follow me, I will take you up to her room."

Jill let out a relieved sigh as she let the words sink in that her sister was going to be alright. The group followed the doctor to Kris' room. When they walked in, they saw Kris asleep, hooked up to all of the machines. "Doctor, you said she was okay, but she is so pale, and the machines?"

"I assure you, Ms. Monroe that she is okay. The monitors are hooked up to her just out of precaution. She is still recovering from her previous injuries so we just want to keep an eye on her. She is pale, but that is just because of the blood loss, the color will be back to normal tomorrow. I don't think she will be awake for about 30 minutes." He looked at his watch. "I am sorry but I have to visit some of my other patients. If there are any problems, let them know at the nurse's desk and they will page me immediately. I will be back in a few hours to check on her."

"Thank you," said Jill as she walked up to Kris' bed and sat down next to her.

Almost a half hour later, Jill felt Kris squeeze her hand before her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Sore. Tired," replied Kris.

"I spoke with Bill," said Sabrina. "They waited at the house until the coroner was able to take Jones' body out and a repair man came by and fixed your window. He will be over with Mike and Dan once they are finished." This caused Kris to smile at the mention of Mike's name.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry this one is so short, but this was accidentally deleted from the previous chapter. I wanted to place this up separately because the next chapter in an Epilogue to this story.**

A few hours later and with some insistence from Kris, Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley had all gone home for the night. Kris knew that she would not be able to get Jill to leave so she didn't try, plus she really was not in the mood to be let alone in the hospital room. While the sisters were chatting, there was a knock on the door and Kris was happy to see Bill, Mike and Dan walk into the room.

"How are you doing, Kris?" asked Bill.

"Grateful that everything is over," she answered. "I want to thank you all or your help."

"I'm just glad that it all turned out okay. Kris, I am sorry for leaving you in the house unprotected."

"Bill, please do not blame yourself for what happened. Jones would eventually have found a way and he could have really hurt Jill, Mike or Dan if he was desperate. It all worked out in the end."

"I am very glad that everything did work out so well," said Mike. "My only regret is that we didn't get long to play our roles."

"Well," said Kris with a smile. "Who says that I need to be in danger for us to play those roles."

Mike looked at her and met her smile with one of his own. "Okay. In that case, will you have dinner with me after you are released?"

"That would be nice," Kris replied.

They both seemed to be lost in the emotion in each other's eyes only to be brought back to reality by the sound of Bill clearing his throat. "We need to get back to the station to finish the reports."

Bill and Dan left the room while Mike stayed behind a little longer. Taking her hand in his, he asked, "I have the day off tomorrow. Would it be alright with you if I visited?"

Kris nodded her head, "I'd like that." Mike gave her hand a little squeeze and turned to leave the room and catch up with the other two men.

Jill looked at her sister and smiled she was so happy that everything was over and that Kris had the chance of healing completely and finding love.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews!! It means a lot to know that you are enjoying the story. Here is the last chapter. More stories will be coming soon, but my college semester has started and I don't know when they'll be put up.**

It has been two months since Kris' attack. Jill had taken some time away from racing to aid in her sister's recovery and spent a few weeks with her. Mike had been keeping Kris company since Jill returned to racing and their budding relationship progressed. After a slight sightseeing vacation with Mike and a little renovation of her home, Kris was on her way to a full recovery – physically and motionally.

Kris looked around at the people sitting outside her beach house – Kris, Jill, Sabrina, Kelly, and Sabrina. It was a Saturday night and they were enjoying the ocean air with drinks in hand. "Have the nightmares gotten any better, Kris?" asked Bosley.

"They've been less frequent," replied Kris as she nodded her head. They all turned towards the driveway when they heard a car horn announcing Mike and Dan's arrival. Kris got up from her seat and ran out to meet him at his car. After a brief hello, Dan left the couple alone and joined the others on the patio. "You're back early," exclaimed Kris. "I've missed you." Mike and Dan had been on a rotating shift staking out a suspected drug warehouse. That mixed in with the latest case that the Angels had worked on had made it very hard for the two to spend any time together.

"I missed you too," said Mike as bent down to give Kris a kiss. "We made the arrest this morning and were given a few days off so we have some time to catch up on." He kissed Kris again as she wrapped her arms tightly around him in a hug. "I see everyone is over."

"Yeah Jill came in for the weekend so we are just hanging out. Let's go join them." Kris took Mike's hand in hers and led the way to the patio to join them.

Sabrina smirked at Kris as they came closer, "That was some hello you two had."

"Hey, I haven't seen him in a week," defended Kris.

"Calm down Kris. She was just teasing," laughed Jill.

Mike just chuckled at the exchange between the women. "How is the racing world Jill?"

"Just fine. We are in the middle of the season now. I have a race here in Canada next weekend so I came to check up on Kris before I head up there and make sure that you are treating my sister right." Jill flashed Mike a smile. She knew that there was nothing to be worried about and that it had actually been Mike who had helped to deter Kris' nightmares.

"I am doing just that," replied Mike.

"Don't worry, Jill. I have been keeping an eye on him," joked Dan.

"We all had," said Kelly adding to the teasing.

"Believe me," Mike said to Dan. "I am not afraid of you. It is them," he motioned to Sabrina, Kelly and Bosley, "that terrify me."

"Bosley? He's just a big teddy bear," said Kris as she walked over and put her arms around Bosley's next similarly to how she did it on her first day at work.*

"My dear Kris," said Bosley, "Mike knows that even teddy bears can be protective of the ones they love." This caused all of them to laugh and Kris walked back over to Mike. "Honestly Jill, I couldn't be happier."

"I know," agreed Jill, "I am happy for you."

"I could be," said Mike.

"What?" asked Kris as she looked up at his face.

"Happier. I could be happier." Mike got down on one knee and pulled a jewelry box from his pocket.

Kris looked at him with wide eyes. "Mike?"

"I know that we have only been together for two months, but I have never felt what I feel for you with any other woman. I love you so much and would love to have the honor of calling you my wife. Kristine Monroe, will you marry me?" He opened the box and revealed a gorgeous, but simple one karat diamond engagement ring with a gold band.

Kris couldn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes as she first nodded and then whispered the words, "Yes."

Mike placed the ring on her finger before he stood and pulled her into a tight hug. The group around them clapped and cheered at the couple's happiness. Jill was first to reach her sister and admire the ring before pulling her into a hug and congratulating them.

Bosley turned to Mike and said, "It's all set."

"Thank you."

"What's going on?" asked Kris. "Wait, Bos, you knew about this?"

Bosely replied with a smile on his face, "Mike called and spoke with Charlie yesterday to make sure that we were not working on a case."

"I spoke with Charlie last night," said Jill. "He didn't mention anything to me."

"Would you have been able to keep it a secret from Kris?" asked Sabrina.

Jill laughed, "No, I don't think so."

"So what has been set?" Kris asked again.

"A celebratory dinner at La Cucina," said Mike.

"And it is all on Charlie," added Bosley. Mike looked up at him with confusion. "He said to consider it an engagement gift."

"Let's go! I'm hungry," cried Jill.

"With you, what else is new?" joked Kelly. They split up into cars and drove to the restaurant to continue the celebration.

One year later, Kris and Mike were married. Jill was her maid of honor and Sabrina and Kelly were bridesmaids. And yes, Kris was able to get Sabrina to wear a dress. "The things I do for friends," was all that could be heard from her mouth before she walked down the aisle as the ceremony started. Bosley gave Kris away and Dan stood as Mike's best man, with Bill as one of the ushers. Things had definitely taken a turn for the better since she had been attacked and Kris would not change any of it. After all if the attack had never had happened, she wouldn't be on the dance floor, dancing the first dance with her now husband and the baby growing in her stomach that she had yet to find out about

***Angels in Paradise I**

**AN: Once again, Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! for reading this story. I hope that you have all enjoyed it. I might continue this with one shots or a multi-chapter story. Interested? Let me know please.**


End file.
